You are so Beautiful
by A7XVengeanceMX
Summary: Max Green the bassist of Escape the Fate fall in love for the litlle sister of his best friend, Ronnie Radke.
1. Characters

Personajes

* * *

Jazmine Radke: Es la hermana menor de Ronnie por un año, al igual que su hermano es de caracter rebelde y sencillo, digamos que es la tipica chica rara de su clase, puede ser buena onda pero a la vez puede ser muy agresiva en especial cuando Ronnie toma sus cosas sin permiso alguno. Le gustan las perforaciones, tiene una en el labio inferior y le gusta tocar la guitarra y actualmente esta en una banda con sus amigos llamada: The Way of Black fire.

Max Green: Es un chico Rebelde y le da igual todo, cuando quiere hacer o tener algo hace lo que puede para obtenerlo, es decidido y acepta las consecuencias de lo que hace. Su mejor amigo es Ronnie Radke, se conocen desde los 12 años. Sus amigos lo molestan con que es novio de la hermana de Ronnie, le gusta tocar la guitarra y el bajo.

Ronnie Radke: Es muy peleonero, aunque le gusta molestar a su hermana la quiere, Quiere a Max como su fuera su hermano. Tiene una banda con sus amigos, ama los Tattos. Es de caracter fuerte y rebelde. Ah sido suspendido 2 veces por golpear a James Manson, acepta las consecuencia de lo que hace aunque siempre quiere tener la razon.

Bryan Money: Amigo de Ronnie, es un chico inteligente y amable, a veces harta a sus amigos as que es golpeado por ellos, toca la guitarra en una banda llamada Escape the Fate con sus amigos sal con Sam Rosen, cantante de la banda The Way of Black fire.

Robert Ortiz: El tipico burlon de su clase el que les hace bromas a todos ese es Robert, le gusta mucho jugar video juegos con sus amigos, hacer apuestas, le gusta ir de dia de campo y pasar muchas aventuras con sus amigos.

Sam Rosen: Es la mejor amiga de Jazz y es la cantante de The Way of Black Fire, es novia de Bryan Money

Zack Sprouse: Amigo de Jazz y Sam, Es baterista de la banda que tiene con su hermano y sus dos amigas Jazz y Sam.

Dan Sprouse: Hermano de Zack, es el bajista de la banda The Way of Black fire

* * *

***A7XVengeanceMX**


	2. Chapter 1

You are so Beautiful 01: "New Classmate"

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos con mis amigos para ir a la primera clase del dia cuando depronto nos encontramos con El profesor Jefferson.

- Jazz, el director te esta buscando, ser mejor que vallas a su oficina - dijo el profesor Jefferson entrando a su aula

- Ok, Gracias - le conteste con una sonrisa y camine hacia su oficina

- Ahora Que hiciste? - pregunto Dan algo preocupado - La verdad no se - dije algo confusa

Los chicos me acompañaron a la resepcion y le preguntamos a la se orita si estaba el director

- Buenos dias, Se encuentra el director Johnson? - preguntamos a la muchacha del otro lado del mostrador

- Si Quien la busca? - pregunto sin dejar de ver su computadora

- Soy Jazmine Radke, me dijeron que el director me buscaba - dije

- Oh si porfavor pasa - dijo la muchacha y la segui a la oficina del director

Entre y lo vi sentado detras de su escritorio, me estaba muriendo de miedo porque no sabia que habia echo.

- Hola Jazz, porfavor toma asiento - dijo se alando una silla enfrente de su escritorio

- Gracias, me dijeron que me estaba buscando señor Johnson - dije algo nerviosa

- Oh si, tengo una buena noticia - dijo algo misterioso

- Pues porfavor digamela - dije algo emocionada - Esta bien, tranquila, debido a tu desepeño academico, hemos decidido que tu seras transferida a el siguiente año - dijo el director ense andome unos papeles

- Enserio? - pregunte algo confudida

- Si, solo tienes que firmar este papel y seras transferida - dijo explicandome

- Por mi esta bien, solo deje comentarles a mis padres - dije viendo el papel

- Oh esta bien solo que debe de ser hoy por que si no sera transferida otra chica llamada Leah y en lo personal creo que te mereces esto mas que ella... - dijo

- Claro, le lamare a mis padres para contarles y en un momentos le dijo si si o no -

Tome mi celular y le marque a mi madre y se la pase al director, pasaron unos minutos platicando hacerca del tema hasta que colgaron

- Que dijo? - pregunte algo emocionda

- Dijo que esta bien, asi que ten tu horario, oh y felicidades - dijo el profesor dandome el horario y una hoja donde decia de mi transferencia

- Gracias - dije y sali de la oficina

Sali y vi a los chicoso sentado algo nerviosos

- Que te dijo? - dijo Zack

- Que hiciste? - pregunto Sam

- Nada solo que sere transferida a el siguiente año - dije y los chicos se quedaron con cara de "WFT?"

- Di la verdad - dijo Dan y le di el papel para que lo comprobara

- Felicidades! - dijeron los tres y me dieron un gran abrazo

Los chicos entraron a sus clases y yo me dirijia a la mia, encontre el salon de la clase de Biologia y toque la puerta

- Buenos dias señorita que se le ofrece? - pregunto el profesor abriendo la puerta

- Buenos dias, el director Johnson me dijo que seria transferida y esta es mi primera clase - dije algo nerviosa

- Oh cierto usted es Jazmine Radke, espero que no sea como su hermano - dijo el prefesor negando con la cabeza

- Claro que no - dije riendo entre dientes

El profesor y yo entramos al aula y me presento a los chicos

- Jovenes, apartir de hoy tendremos una nueva compa era, su nombre es Jazmine Radke - dijo el prefesor y todos voltearon a ver a mi hermano

-...Ella fue adelantada un a o por su desempe o academico, ella es un ejemplo de que se puede mejorar, cuando yo les daba clases a los de primer a o ella sacaba 5 o 6 de calificaciones y ahora miren fue adelantada un a o - dijo el prefesor y me sonroje un poco

Mi hermano se quedo con cara de " Que haces aqui?" Ni yo podia creer que habia sido adelantada un año.

- Porfavor Jazz toma asiento - dijo el profesor se alando una silla atras

- Gracias - le conteste y me fui a mi lugar

Me sente y mi hermano estaba sentado detras mio, asi que se acerco a mi y me susurro al oido

- Que haces aqui? - pregunto Ronnie aun sin entender la situacion

- Que no escuchaste? - le dije

- Mama sabe? -

- Si -

El profesor continuo con su clase y yo pensando en mi banda


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 02: "A secret Love"

* * *

Hace cuarto dias que me adelantaron de a o, todo seguia normal, menos la escuela, ya no era lo mismo, ya no estaba haciendo desorden en la clase de Matematicas o molestar a los nerds con mis amigos, eso si todos los dias practicabamos en el garage de mi casa con la banda.

- ...Jovenes porfavor dejen su ensayos en el escritorio para que pueda calificarlos - dijo el profesor antes de que salieramos del salon

Abri mi mochila en busca de mi ensayo, busque entre mis libros y cuadernos, pero nada, sabia que no lo habia dejado en casa, recuerdo que lo meti a mi mochila esta mochila, pero no estaba!

- Buscabas esto? -dijo Ronnie con mi ensayo en la mano

- Si - dije y le di un golpe en el estomago

Camine al escritorio del profesor y le deje el ensayo, sali del aula y caminaba en busca de mis amigos, cuando depronto me hablo, Todd, un compa ero de otra clase, Todd era hermano de un amigo de mi hermano, creo que su hermano se llama Max

- Me hablabas Todd? - pregunte

- Si, te voy a dar algo, pero jurame, que esto queda entre nosotros y alguien mas... - dijo Todd viendo para todos lados

- Esta bien, lo juro - dije algo intrigada -

Bueno ten te lo manda alguien - dijo Todd y me dio un papel - Bueno me tengo que ir - dijo y salio corriendo por el pasillo

Cuando Todd dijo "Esto queda entre nosotros y alguien mas" me quede intrigada, creo que lo que sea que haya en ese papel es muy importante.  
Camine al ba o de chicas para poder leerlo, ya que por lo que dijo Todd creo que era muy importante y que solo nosotros lo teniamos que saber, cuando entre al ba o me enserre en una caseta y abri el papel y empeze a leer

_Esta c**a**rta es para ti. Quizas nunca te enteres que te la escribi, quizas nunca llegues a leerla, pero no i**m**porta igual necesito decir lo que siento por ti. _

_Desde qu**e** t**e** conoci senti algo irracional por ti, comprendi que sobran las palabras cuando se trata de expresar los sentimientos que aguardan en el corazon. Si pudieras ve**r** en mi alma entenderias que una vida no basta para e**x**plicarte cuanto te amo, que quiero fu**n**dirme en tu vida, en tus sueñ__os y en tu corazon para que juntos podamos mirar en la misma direccion, bajo el mismo cielo, respirando el mismo aire. _

_Quiza no te has dado cuenta quiza si, pero creo que es muy facil de adivinar, que me estoy enamorando de ti. _

_No entiendo que ocurre, ni porque, solo se que te has metido en mi vida y no quiero que sal**g**as porque te amo. _

Quien escribio esto? Porque? Era lo unico que pensaba, sali del baño y me lave la cara, no puedo creerlo, Yo gustarle a alguien?

*Cuando termino la escuela*

Termino la escuela y los chicos y yo fuimos a mi casa a practicar, Sam mi mejor amiga es la cantante, Dan el bajista, Zack el baterista y yo la guitarrista. Nuestra banda se llama: The Way of Black Fire. Practicabamos cuando depronto entro mi hermano y sus amigos, Ronnie desconecto los amplificadores

- Que mierda haces Ronnie! - pregunte muy enfadad - Nos corrieron de la casa de Bryan y aqui es el unico lugar donde podemos ensayar asi que se van para afuera - dijo Ronnie

Todos observamos, bueno no todos, Bryan y Sam se besaban,

- Lo que pase en tu vida es tu problema, no el mio asi que te largas de aqui! - dije se alando la puerta del garage

Todos peleabamos, menos Max, era raro porque el siempre apoyaba a mi hermano aunque no tubiera la razon.

- Ya callense! - grito Dan y hubo un silencio total - Ya se que hacer, los dos ensayaremosa aqui... - dijo Dan - Que? - dijimos y yo y mi hermano sorprendidos - Si todos ensayaremos aqui, esto es lo que haremos, cada banda se turnara por cancion, por ejemplo, primero ustedes tocaran una cancion y despues nosotros y asi nos seguimos Esta bien? - dijo Dan explicando - OK- dijimos todos al unisono

Primero empezo la banda de mi hermano, para que el cantara era buena, Max hacia un exelente Screaming y Bryan wow unos solos exelentes


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03: " Did you like my sister?"

Terminaron los chicos de tocar y era nuestro turno, los chicos y yo nos guntamos para decidir que cancion

- Tocamos Why? - pregunto Zack - Ok - dijimos Sam, Dan y yo - Dejen ir por la acustica - dije y subi a mi cuarto corriendo por mi guitarra acustica

Max P.O.V.

- Max Puedes venir un segundo? - pregunto Ronnie recargado en la puerta del garage - Voy... - dije y camine hacia el - Te sigue gustando mi hermana? - dijo Ronnie y me que congelado

Recuerdo cuando se lo dije

FLASHBACK*

Era una tarde lluviosa aqui en Las Vegas, Nevada. Ronnie y yo estabamos en mi habitacion, Ronnie me restregaba en la cara a su nueva novia.

-...Bueno, A ti quien te gusta? - me pregunto Ronnie - Nadie... - dije - Hay por dios Max, Como que nadie? somos amigos desde los 12, dime - insistio Ronnie - Te digo pero jura que non le dices a nadie - - lo juro - dijo Ronnie con la mano en el corazon -... Ehm bueno, me gusta... me gusta tu, tu hermana - dije tartamudeando

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Continuara... 


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04: " Did you want to teach me how make Screaming?"

**

* * *

**

Jazz P.O.V

Llegue de nuevo al garage, con mi guitarra acustica para tocar, Why, una cancion que yo escribi cuando murio mi madre, Sam empezo a cantar

_Why you didn't tell me?_  
_Why you didn't tell me while you go?_

_You just walked away and,_  
_You didn't say a word_

_I always knew that you'd come back to get me_

_I'm broken down inside _

_Livin' with myself Nothing but lies_

_Wasting my time Thinking about you_

_Livin' in a hell with no hope _

_Since you've gone away_

_Livin' in a hell with no hope _

_I know that you feel like me _

_You didn't say a word _

_But I'm okay_

_You was my first love _

_You was the first to go_

_Feels like hundred years I Still can't believe you are gone_

_Why you didn't tell me?_  
_You just walked away and,_  
_You didn't say a word _

_But I'm okay_

_Wasting my time Thinking about you_

_Livin' in a hell with no hope _

_Since you've gone away _

_(Gone Away)_  
_(Gone Away)_

You didn't say a word

You cut our love with a simple sword

Terminamos de tocar y de nuevo era turno de los chicos, wow y si aun no podia creer que Max hiciera Screaming, yo siempre eh querido hacer Screaming pero no me sale muy bien que digamos. Cuando terminaron era nuestro turno pero decidi ir por un vaso de agua, ya que me dolia un poco la garganta. Entre a la cocina y despues entro Max

- Max Te puedo preguntar algo? - le dije dejando el vaso en el lavadero - Si, dime - - Eh pues, me pregunto Si me podrias ense ar hacer Screaming?... - dije algo avergonzada - Claro! Dime cuando - dijo rascandose la cabeza - Esta bien ma ana? -

Max asintio con la cabeza y regresamos al garage para seguir tocando, pasamos horas asi cancion tras cancion hasta que nos aburrimos, de lo mismo.  
Eran las 9:34 y los chicos ya se empezaban a ir. Sin razon alguna recorde lo que me habia dicho Todd, asi que decidi darle una respuesta a aquel chico que me escribio. Tome una hoja de mi librita y empeze a escribir.

_Oh Gracias, _

_Solo que me pregunto algo, Quien eres? Te conosco?_  
_Bueno, me harias muy feliz si me contestaras ya que me quede intrigada. _

_Si soy la persona correcta a quien le mandaste la carta, creo que tu sabras quien soy y si no, soy Jazz _

Termine de escribir y la doble, pens en acompañar a mi hermano a dejar a Max a su casa para darsela a Todd, pero creo que seria mejor que se lo diera a Max para que se lo diera a Todd, asi que eso hice, antes de que se fueran los chicos decidi darselo a Max

- Max puedes venir? - dije con el papel en la mano

Los chicos nos empezaron a hacer burla en especial mi hermano y cuando hacia eso era mas insoportable, Max camino hacia mi para ver que queria.

- Me harias un favor? - le pregunte algo sonrojada

- Dime...-  
- Le darias esto a tu hermano? - dije y Max asintio con la cabeza -...Pero porfavor NO la leas -  
- Si no hay problema - me contesto y le di el papel

- ¿Esta bien mañana en los recesos para lo del Screaming? - dije recordandole

- Si - dijo y se fueron

Continuara...


End file.
